Rainy Nights and Burning Bridges
by DemonicChica
Summary: Sam and Dean are on their way to Bobby's after their fist solo hunt when Sam gets sick from the rain they worked in, Dean is angry at his dad for not being there for them. Set before we meet the boys Sam 17 Dean 21. The rating is because I'm always semi paranoid about it. My first attempt at not writing in first person, tell me how I did? 'Kay thanks!


**I don't own the show or any of the characters associated with the show Supernatural. This is my attempt at writing in third person… so yeah. It's set before we met the boys Sam's 17 and Dean's 21. Enjoy!**

Sam leaned against the passenger side door of the Impala while he attempted to hide the blood that was slowly seeping out of the gash on his arm. He hissed when Dean drove over a pot hole in the road that resulted in his arm ramming into the door.

Dean cast a questioning look to his brother who was currently sulking in the seat next to him. Both the Winchester boys were soaked through and exhausted, it was their first hunt without their father and had been going perfectly until Sam had gotten thrown by the Ghost.

Sam shifted in his seat causing the leather underneath him to squeak in protest.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean looked over nervously at his kid brother, it doesn't matter how old he gets he will always be Sammy and he will always be his responsibility.

"I'm fine." The short clipped answer was in the same tone that he had been getting all week, that's not what worried Dean. Sam hadn't corrected him when he called him Sammy.

Sam tightened his make shift bandage around the gash and leaned against the window, he was tired. Tired of fighting with his dad, tiered of being mad at Dean, tired of hunting and tired of being sick, he couldn't wait until he left for college in a year. Sam closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with Led Zeppelin playing softly in the background, he hoped his headache would be gone when he woke up.

Dean looked over at his brother and found him passed out against the window, chuckling he reached out and shut off the music. Even if he did hate driving in silence Sam needed to sleep more than he needed the music. Dean let his mind wander as he drove; they had another half hour before they even came in contact with a motel they could stay at.

One of the multiple phones in the car went off; thankfully it was the one inside Dean's pocket. Pulling the phone out of his pocket Dean stuck it next to his ear,

"Dean. How'd the hunt go?" the boys had been expecting this call, so Dean had already planned out what he was going to say to his father.

"Fine, bones salted and burned. Though Sam did get thrown pretty far while distracting it, think he cut his arm."

"Well you make sure he's okay. I'll meet you guys at Bobby's in two weeks." The call ended leaving Dean holding the phone and fuming at his father. Though Dean knew the gash on Sam's arm would be fine with a few stiches couldn't his father show a little concern for his son? He continued to fume at his father as he pulled into the parking lot of yet another cheap motel. Dean killed the engine and reached out to gently shake Sam awake. The youngest Winchester jerked awake and hissed in pain when he smacked his arm against himself.

"Morning princess. Grab the stuff from the back; we'll take care of your arm when we get inside." Dean threw open the car door and jogged into the office to pay for a room.

Sam slowly peeled himself off the door and worked his way to the back of the car, he grabbed the things and hoped Dean would stich up the wound and leave him be. Sam glanced up and found Dean standing next to room with the door half open watching him, throwing the bags over his shoulder Sam made his way over to his brother.

Dropping the stuff just inside the room Sam shed his jacket and slouched over the table with is arm resting on top. Dean saw the amount of blood and began gathering the supplies he would need to patch up his brother, he had known Sam was hiding something from he just hadn't expected this.

Dean slowly peeled away the bloody rag that was wrapped tightly around the pale arm, inhaling sharply he grabbed Sam's hand to hold his arm in place before pouring some whisky over the wound.

Sam whimpered and pulled weakly against his brother's hand, he hadn't thought that it had needed this level of cleaning.

Dean ran a hand over Sam's head and muttered soothing words before moving to pick the dirt granules out of the slash. Sam had started making more and more noise, and as much as Dean liked to pick on his brother for being a wuss he never made noise when having an injury cleaned out. Pulling out the needle and thread he began to stich up his brother arm, finishing Dean pulled back and tapped Sam on the head,

"Go grab a shower Sasquatch, I'll have Tylenol and bandage ready when you're out." Sam stood and walked off to grab a shower, on the way he snagged some sweat pants from his duffle. Meanwhile Dean busied himself with cleaning up the mess he made and getting what Sam would need before he went to bed. Several minutes later Sam emerged shirtless with brown hair hanging in his eyes, bruises that were beginning to form stood out against his pale skin. Dean followed Sam's progress across the room and watched as he put on the bandage and swallowed the medicine before he collapsed in bed. Dean relaxed slightly and slipped into the shower himself.

He spent a few extra minutes stinging under the hot stream of water before slipping out and pulling on a pair of sweats. Shuffling put of the bathroom Dean curled his toes against the cold that greeted him when he walked out. Sam was standing next to the heater mumbling under his breath,

"Sammy? What's up, you too hot?" Dean mad his way across the room and stood next to Sam while he tried to get his brother to look at him. The poor guy was shivering.

"N-no. I'm c-cold." Dean rolled his eyes and guided Sam back over to his bed.

"Let me turn up the heat. You go to sleep." Dean tucked his brother under the covers and turned up the heat before flopping down on his own bed.

"D'nn" Dean jumped up knife in hand; he looked around franticly trying to find what had woken him up. "D'nnn" he turned to find Sam moaning in his sleep. Setting the knife down Dean stepped across the small space between the two beds; he reached out and pushed back Sam's hair off his head. Heat radiated off Sam,

"Dam it! Sammy, why do you always get sick?" Dean moved across the room to get the thermometer and some more Tylenol.

"I sorry Dean. I don't mean to get sick. Don't be mad…" Sam sounded so young, so broken and sad that it cut through Dean's anger like a knife. He wasn't mad at Sam, he was mad at his dad for sending them on this hunt while he chased down yet another dead end on the Yellow Eyed Demon. Walking back to His brother Dean ran a hand though his brother's sweaty hair.

"Sammy, I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated. I need you to open your mouth for me now. And don't bite." Sam opened his mouth so Dean could slide the thermometer into his mouth. Closing it Sam relaxed further into the blankets, he listened as Dean hummed Back in Black while gently running a hand through his hair. The small glass thermometer was removed from his mouth and he heard Dean curse quietly under his breath. "Alright, Sammy? You have to sit up for me; you have to take these pills for me."

Dean held his breath and hoped Sam wouldn't fight him on this, his fever was too high, if it got much higher then he would have to bring him to the hospital. Sam shifted and tried to sit up but ended up leaning heavily against Dean. He could work with that, Dean could get Sammy to take the pills if he was at least somewhat upright. Dean handed Sam the pills and reached for the water on the bed side table, shifting again Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's slim shoulders and held the glass of water for him as he drank.

Pulling the glass back Dean winced at the whimper that escaped though his baby brother's lips. Pulling away from Sam, Dean gently laid him back down under the covers before going to the bathroom and getting a damp wash cloth for Sam's head.

And so things went, for three days Sam was plagued by a fever, for three days Dean worried and played nurse maid. Dean called both Bobby and his father letting both of them know that he and Sam would be late. Now they were packing the car, well more like Sam was passed out in the car still fighting the fever and Dean packing things into the trunk. Sam's fever had broken earlier that morning but it was still there, wreaking havoc with Sam's brain and emotions. Dean carefully wrapped yet another blanket around the young man before driving off to Bobby's.

Dean pulled up to Bobby's house five hours later, he had called Bobby while on the road and the old hunter was waiting for him under his porch.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean walked around to free Sam from the car while Bobby pulled their duffels out of the car.

"No thanks needed. You boys are like family; now get your buts inside." Dean chuckled slightly and pulled the lump that was his brother along with him.

Carefully getting Sam up the stairs and into the bed Dean walked down to the kitchen and joined Bobby for a beer.

"Boy, you and I need to talk…"

**And there is a short one-shot on Dean taking care of Sam while he sick. Review please?**


End file.
